


A Different Kind of Agreement

by Adrian_Crevan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian_Crevan/pseuds/Adrian_Crevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel fails to deliver the Undertaker's payment, the sly mortician comes up with something... A bit different. Ciel/Undertaker oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Agreement

“Well, I’m assuming you want a joke or the like, correct?” Ciel addressed the Undertaker just after Sebastian left to stand outside as he’d ordered him to. They’d come to get information regarding the current case, and as much as he wanted to avoid wasting time, Undertaker had been getting on his nerves. So he made the decision to try his hand at the ‘payment’ without Sebastian for once. It wasn’t something he was particularly looking forward to.

“Heh, of course. You know the agreement, milord.” Undertaker folded his hands as he watched the Earl curiously. 

Ciel grimaced and racked his brain for any jokes he had heard from the previous Earl and… anywhere, really. He hadn’t had too much reason to laugh in the last few years. He started to recite jokes as they came to him, to no avail. Undertaker didn’t so much as smile. Rather, as Ciel continued reciting jokes, he took on a patronizing, almost pitying expression. “That’s all I’ve got.” Ciel said as he finished up the last joke that came to him. That expression was infuriating, but he stayed calm for the sake of the last shred of his dignity. 

“Ah… That is most disappointing to hear, Earl. And after you made a big show in front of Mister Butler claiming you could do it,” Undertaker grinned. “Shall you go ask him to do it for you after all?”

“No, that won’t be necessary. But… Isn’t there something else you could take as payment? Surely laughter isn’t the sole thing you desire.” Ciel wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he knew for certain that he would never get anywhere if laughter was still the price.

Undertaker thought for a moment, then grinned as he apparently got an idea. “Well… There is something, though I’m not certain you would agree to it.” He stood up and strode over to where Ciel was standing to whisper in his ear. As he whispered, Ciel could feel his face getting redder and redder. 

“Why- Why would you request such a- a lewd thing like that?!” He exclaimed, taking a step back and blushing deeply.

“I said I didn’t think you’d agree. But you do need this information, don’t you?” Undertaker straightened up and folded his arms. “You know this is the only place you can get it.” 

Ciel sighed, trying to control his blush. He did know that this was the only place he could obtain this information. And he wasn’t about to go out and ask Sebastian again and risk his pride. “You… You promise you won’t speak a word of this to anyone?” He couldn’t believe the words as they come out of his mouth, but it was too late now.

The mortician grinned, knowing that he was about to get his way. “Of course not, if I did, it would ruin both our reputations!”

“Hm…” Ciel thought for a moment about his options. He sighed again, understanding that this was most likely the only thing that would get him the information he needed. “…Alright. But don’t you dare breathe a word of this to anyone.” 

“I wouldn’t dare.” Undertaker moved forward, grasping the younger by his shoulders. He took one hand and grazed a finger under the boy’s chin, making him look up, as the other hand slipped behind his neck. He looked down at the face now turned toward his, taking in the soft white skin and the one visible eye, so full of life, so unlike the eyes he saw every day. Without hesitation, he leaned down and locked their lips in a soft kiss.

Ciel wasn’t sure what had come over him that he allowed this sort of thing to happen, but happen it did. As the older man gently caressed his chin, his breath caught in his throat as the weight of what was about to happen hit him square in the chest. Before he could catch his breath, Undertaker pulled him into a soft kiss, pressing his warm lips over his own hesitant ones. He wanted to protest, to push the mortician away in disgust, but he couldn’t move. The hands on his neck and chin were careful and gentle, not wanting to do anything that would upset the boy any further. He rather liked how it felt, despite himself. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he reached up to cup the other’s face. Ciel felt the other’s breath catch as his hands rested on his jawline. 

Undertaker’s breath caught as he felt the boy’s hands reach up to rest on his cheeks. He recovered quickly, deepening the kiss slightly now that he was given permission to do so. He pulled the boy closer and moved his hand from the back of his neck to midway down his back. He felt Ciel’s heartbeat ricocheting like mad throughout his chest, and felt some satisfaction that he’d managed to evoke such feelings in the Earl. When Ciel moved to wrap his arms around his neck, he didn’t protest. Rather, he relished the feeling of the younger’s hands as they snaked around his neck, grazing the exposed skin and sending a delightful shiver down his spine. The hand that previously held Ciel’s chin reached up to rake through his navy locks before drifting down to rest on his upper back.

As Ciel wrapped his arms around the mortician’s neck, his heartbeat quickened further. This was so wrong, he knew, but it somehow felt so right. As the kiss deepened, he felt the hand on his chin reach up and he shivered slightly as the long nails raked through his hair and gently scraped his scalp. He felt goosebumps rise on his skin as Undertaker dragged his nails down the back of his neck on their way to rest on his back. 

Rather reluctantly, Undertaker broke the kiss to look imploringly at the Earl. Ciel’s usually pale skin was flushed pink up to the ears and he was just the slightest bit breathless. “You know you’ve well paid my price and then some, don’t you? You can go get that butler of yours in here and we can take care of what you came here for.” 

The sudden lack of touch left Ciel- much as he hated it- wanting more. He mentally shook himself out of his daze and he remembered what he’d done this for in the first place. He took a step back and regarded Undertaker; despite the embrace they’d just shared, he looked no more ruffled than he had when they first got there. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “O-Of course. One question, though.”

Undertaker cocked his head curiously. “Yes?”

Ciel’s cheeks flushed once more as he found the words. “Will… Will this be the regular payment from now on?”

The mortician chuckled lightly. “If you want it to be, though I won’t force you.” 

“Al-Alright.” Ciel cursed himself for stuttering like a nervous child, though that’s exactly what he was. He turned and headed let Sebastian in. As he opened the door, he stuck his head out into the now cool evening air. “You can come back in, Sebastian. It appears he will give us the information we need.”

As Sebastian headed inside, he regarded his young master with curiosity. “Oh, but I did not hear a laugh.”

“We… formed a new agreement.”

“And what would that be?”

“Don’t ask.”

“Young Master, you’re blushing.”

“Shut up, demon.”


End file.
